Core Narrative 5
10 part HBO series This story is set eons before the movie trilogy. The galaxy is vast, and the story is set before the sun split into two. Ohm is the planet that is close to the sun and orbits it on a fixed axis, meaning the planet orbits the sun, but it does not rotate. Half of the planet is constantly in direct sunlight and due to the proximity to the star, is blazing hot and uninhabitable. The dark side of the planet is home to the Ohmanti, a race of reptilian humanoids who rule through fear and intimidation. They are tall and are covered from head to toe in hardened metallic scales. This makes them very hard to kill, as their scales are almost impenetrable. The only way to get through the scales is to stab under them where they fold over one another. They also wear thick yet light armor that is made from the bones of giant worms that live under the surface of Ohm. They dig and hunt the worms for both food and for their exoskeletons to make their weapons and armor. Being reptilian in nature, they do not have the portion of the brain that allows them to feel empathy and compassion. They are highly sophisticated but rule through fear and intimidation. They are animalistic in a sense as they rely on their physical attributes and scaly tough exterior to intimidate and implement their fascist-like rule. The show will focus on how the Ohm have enslaved the inhabitants of the galaxy, but as this is set long before the movie trilogy, the galaxy looks somewhat different. As previously stated, the sun has not split yet, so there is only one star in the system. New Earth is uninhabited and is a planet ruled by giant animals both reptilian (dinosaurs) and mammalian (king kong). Kazar is primitive, with a warrior clan society structure. They do have technology that is somewhat advanced, but they do not use it very much, only to help them grow food on the barren lands that surround them. They have chiefs and warriors who ride the dragons that inhabit the skies. They call themselves the Zargon Riders as the Dragons are called Zargons back then. Serrous is still a dessert planet, inhabited by the humanoid armadillo people. The people of Serrous, the Corriganians, look the same as in the trilogy. They have not changed in eons as their environment has no required them to change. They are a warrior race and use their physical prowess to fight back against the Ohmanti. The Celestials do not exist in the galaxy yet, so they are not a part of the story. The Toans are still energy lifeforms that exists on their planet, interacting with the plant life and existing as a mere part of the ecosystem. They are fully conscious and help keep balance on their planet between the different lifeforms. On Kondol, the people are still fish like and live under the water. A meteor shower passed through the galaxy and the debris formed into a set of rings around the planet. These rings have started changing the Kondai people. The radiation given off by the rings causes them to develop telepathic abilities. Episode 1: The scene starts out on Ohm, in the council. The Ohmanti are preparing to experiment on the other worlds. They are plotting to start with the Toans since they are energy lifeforms and the Ohmanti don’t see them as too much of a threat. Lead by Kasai, the Ohmanti ready their ships to fly out to Toa. The Ohmanti set out to Toa with massive devices to capture the energy lifeforms and contain them. They descend on the planet with their large spiked ships. They begin to capture the lifeforms with energy nets that create an electromagnetic damper around the Toans, causing them to destabilize. This allows the Ohmanti to put them inside large glass container pods and take them back to their planet. They capture ten or so of the Toans and then go back to Ohm. We then see the Ohmanti performing experiments on the Toans and this is where the episode ends. Episode 2: Set on Kazar, the opening scene is of a huge spiny dragon flying through the stormy skies and landing heavily in front of a group of worshipers. The Kazari are standing at a large stone alter, holding up dead animals that they have killed as an offering for the dragon that we come to know as “'Zargona'”. Unlike in the trilogy, the Kazari are a pale grey colour instead of blue. This is an adaptation that they gain over the generations to their blue/grey planet that is filled with storms. The Kazari have technology but lead a more primitive expistence, living in huts constructed of metal spikes and animal skins to connect them. This is a very different picture from the trilogy where they live in large all black sleek structures. We are introduced to Tena, a distant ancestor of Tova, our main character from the trilogy but this will be revealed later in the story. The scene goes back to Ohm, where Kasai is talking about the progress on the Toans experiment subjects. He is told that they are finding it hard to alter them as they are energy beings that don’t have DNA so to speak. Kasai is outraged and kills the head scientist in a fit of rage, showing his strength by devoring the head of the slain by unhinging his jaw. He then wipes blood from his jaw and tells them it is time to proceed with the rest of the plan. Episode 3: Ships start to descend on Kondol and the fish people scramble to escape. They flee beneath the surface and regroup in an underwater cavern. Here we meet Scol, the princess of the Kondai who is the daughter of the King. The King has been captured and now Scol must lead her people in order to save them. Luckily, they have learned to harness their telepathic abilities and Scol is able to lead them silently to a safer location. The Ohmanti decree their rule over Kondol and that the remainder of the people must come out of hiding and surrender to them. Kasai says that he will spare the King and Queen if they surrender. Scol decides to come to the surface and surrender to the Ohmanti, but as they see her, they kill her parents, and eat them in front of her. Mizu, Kasai’s sister and general is outraged at how barbaric her brother is becoming. She leaves Kondol and tells Kasai that she no longer wants to be a part of this. She says that she thought this was about unifying the people of the galaxy and bringing order, not killing everyone and experimenting on them. We jump back to Kazar where they receive a distress message from Kondol. It is Scol begging for help as her people are not weaponized or able to properly defend themselves. They do not have weapons or any military ability as they simply coexisting with their natural environment. Tena visits the council and tells them of the message he received. He says that they must take action but the council is not in agreeance with him. He says that if they don’t help them what is to stop the Ohmanti from coming to Kazar next? The council states that their god’s, the Zargon’s will protect them and to have faith in their power. The council tells Tena that they have been working on new technologies to protect them from the impending threat and that they would not get involved. Episode 4: A Serran ship comes to Kazar, on board are a large group of warriors lead by King Trizor. Trizor comes to meet with the council on Kazar and pleads with them to join a coalition to fight back against the Ohmanti. He states that they have sent several ships that have been unsuccessful against the Serran warriors. Trizor explains that the Ohmanti are taking over the entire galaxy, one species at a time and that they must all work together to stop them. They have technology far more advanced than the other races and are physically very strong. He explains though that since the Ohmanti are one race, that if all of the others work together they will have strength in numbers. Tena agrees with Trizor and attempts to persuade the council. They say that their defenses have been perfect and they unveil the Star Shield generators that they have been creating. Huge red force fields begin to emerge around the city. They reach up into the skies and encase the entire city. The council explains that nothing can break through them and that they will be safe. Mizu is back on Ohm and she is rallying a group of Ohmanti to fight back against her brother. She finds others of like mind who do not believe in the mindless killing and see themselves as peaceful and want to share their technology and advancements with the other races. She and her comrades get onto a ship and head to Kazar to meet with Tena and the council. Episode 5: We arrive on Serrous, where a group of Serran warriors are fighting a hoard of Ohmanti soldiers. A vicious war is underway and both sides are taking heavy casualties. The Serrans appear to be winning, until the Ohmanti send down huge metal pods. They open up to reveal the creatures that inhabit what becomes New Earth. They are dinosaur like giant reptiles that have heavily clad armor plating that the Ohmanti have placed on them. These creatures begin to decimate the Serran troops and victory seems inevitable. The Serran’s retreat to the caves that they live in underground, revealing a huge catacomb of tunnels and ancient Serran architecture that resembles Egyptian hieroglyphs. The dinosaur creatures cannot go under the ground into the tunnels, but they send flying creatures in after the Serran’s to destroy them. We jump back to Kazar and King Trizor is pleading with Tena to come with the Zargon’s (dragon’s) to defeat the dinosaur creatures. Tena reluctantly agrees to ask the Zargon if they will help. Episode 5: Tena is on a stormy mountain top, being struck by lightning and holding on through the perilous winds. A giant zargon descends from the clouds and hovers above Tena. He begs for it to help fight the Ohmanti. The zargon lets off a huge lightening discharge from its mouth upward that clears the sky. Tena looks down in disappointment, but then hundreds of other zargon appear and are ready to help. We go back to Kasai on Kondol. He is holding the citadel captive and is slaughtering the people of the world for not giving up the location of the Princess Scol. She emerges from the water and offers to surrender herself. She is floating atop the water when a huge whale emerges and protects her from the Ohmanti. They begin to attack but the sea creatures all come to the rescue and take Scol back to the depths. Some of the other Kondai break free and escape also. Episode 6: King Trizon and Tena are aboard a Serran ship, headed for Serrous. They have the zargons with them and are planning the attack on the Ohmanti base on the planet. The ships arrive and there is no one there. Kasai had been planning this all along and knew that Kazar would be left defensless without the zargon and he is already there. We see the Ohmanti ships descending through the atmosphere and opening fire on the Kazari people. They begin to flee towards the star shield domes, but many do not make it. Once the Ohmanti reach the domes, they find it impossible to breach them but Kasai screams out the he will break through their defenses and kill them all. He and his team set out to surround the dome and begin to attack it with everything they have. We also see Mizu on Ohm, planning to help the rebels fight against the Ohmanti and free them from the oppression they face. Episode 7: King Trizor and Tena head back to Kazar but intercept a transmission from Kondol. They send another transmission to the Linenians who live on a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. They receive no reply but hope that they are heard as the Linenians are a highly skilled warrior clan. They detour to Kondol to free the people of the water world. They are successful as there are not many of the Ohmanti there. They take the Ohmanti as prisoners and send a message to Kasai that they have captured his people. Outraged, Kasai replies saying that he is going to burn Kazar to the ground and that he was close to cracking the star shield. We see Kasai unveiling a particle weapon to break through the star shield. And attacking one of the domes. It holds against the weapon but microfractures begin to form. Tena looks on in disbelief as the star shield starts to crumble and the Ohmanti begin to invade the city. Episode 8: Tena and Trizor are on Kondol with Princess Scol. They must get to Kazar to protect the people from Kasai. Princess Scol agrees to send trained warriors with them. They reach Kazar and find the Star Shields breaking down under the particle canons that the Ohmanti are using. The Kazari release the Zargon’s and ther battle commences. Electricity charges are flying through the air and the Ohmanti release the dinosaur like creatures to combat them. On the ground level, the Kazari, Serrans attack the Ohmanti. The Kondai take to the sky in ships to fight as they are susceptible to extreme damage from the electricity (being water lifeforms). Tena and Trizor fight their way to the citadel where the Ohmanti are slaughtering innocents. The horror that they witness causes Tena to break down as all appears to be lost. Episode 9: Trizor shakes Tena and brings him back to the scene. He says that they need to reach Kasai in order to win and they are so close. He is up in the central tower of the citadel protected by his personal guard. Tena and Trizor get up and begin fighting their way through the city, heading for Kasai. The Kondai ships are flying above the city, firing down on the Ohmanti, but begin to take heavy damage from the flying dinosaurs that the Ohmanti have. They start to crash and explode on impact. The Serrans and Kazari warriors look up and see their comrades falling and as they do, the dinosaur creatures start to attack them too. Episode 10: All out war commences as the Toans, Kazari, Serrans, Linenians and the defectors from Ohm fight back against the Ohmanti army. They are on Kazar and the battle is raging. Mizu and her group join Kasai and begin to discuss the war plans. Mizu’s guard begins to attack Kasai’s and she states that he is a mad man and that she won’t stand for his tyranny. As Trizor and Tena approach the tower they see the fight occurring and rush in to join. Just as Mizu is about to kill her brother, a light surrounds Kasai and he is transported away onto his ship. It jumps to light speed and disappears out of the atmosphere. There we see Kasai’s scientists experimenting on a green energy Toans and as they hurt them more they begin to turn a white gold colour.